Winter Solstice: Book Five
by Cierah
Summary: Sequel to Strings of Silence: A sudden snow storm leaves Elladan alone outside, and Elrohir confined to bed. Racing against time, as darkness falls will Elrond find his eldest son? Repost
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

**First Snowfall**

He grinned widely as he woke. The air in his room was chilled, and he sat up rubbing his eyes excitedly. A cold room first thing in the morning could mean only one thing. Hopping down from his bed, he felt the cold seep into his feet as they raced across the tiles. Running to his window, he hopped onto the small cushioned bench there and pushed aside the filmy curtains that covered his windows. Looking eagerly out the window, he saw what he had been waiting for, for weeks. Snow!

Giving a joyful whoop of joy, he jumped down from his bench and raced to his door barely unable to contain his excitement. Darting across the hall, he quickly pushed open his brothers door and peered inside. Typical, he was still sleeping. Tip toeing to the large bed in the center of the room, Elladan climbed up onto his brothers bed, and started jumping on it.

"Wake! Wake!" He started in a singsong voice. "Snow has fallen, the air is cold, winter is here, summer is old, frost covers everything, a blanket of white, snow still falls, drifts galore, wake, wake." To his dismay, his twin rolled over and grumbled still sleeping.

Elladan flopped onto his twins bed and leaned over looking at his closed eyes grinning. "Ro?"

His brother mumbled into his pillow something that Elladan couldn't make out.

"Ro?" He asked again leaned over more. Elrohir curled up into a tiny ball, pulling his comforter over his head.

Grinning brightly, he shrugged and ran out of his brothers room headed towards his parents. He was so excited, all he wanted to do was go outside and play in the swirling snow that fell. Pushing open his parents door, he was surprised to see the room empty. He felt his mouth drop open. Furrowing his brow, he quickly exited the rooms, and began his long search for his parents.

Darting towards sudden laughter, that he heard drift up to him from the halls below, Elladan stopped at the stairs in glee. Grinning mischievously, he climbed onto the banister and slid down it quickly. Strong arms stopped his descent and held him up by his little arms, turning him around.

With a raised eyebrow, Glorfindel smirked at the childs flushed face. Squirming excitedly, trying in vain to get out of the advisors arms, Glorfindel finally placed Elladan onto his feet, and smiled watching the small elf race towards the dining halls. There the small child danced about on his feet, excitedly as he watched the flurry of motion of other elves bustling about placing food and implements on the tables.

Elladan's eyes scanned the room, looking for his parents and found them near the back. Skipping into the room, unable to contain his excitement, he raced up to his father and tugged at his long robes.

Elrond looked down surprised at the small tug on his clothing, and laughed merrily. "Good morning my little imp." He reached down and picked the boy up into his arms. "Did you sleep well?"

The tousled hair was array, ends sticking out carelessly. Elladan grinned and nodded. "It snowed."

Elrond chuckled. "Aye, it did. Where is your brother?"

"Sleeping." Elladan grinned wider.

"Well why don't you go back up stairs, get dressed, and then see if Elrohir is awake. We will have breakfast and then you both can go outside and play. How does that sound?"

Elladan frowned. "I want to go play now, Ada."

Elrond nodded. "First you need to get dressed, you are still in your bed clothes. Then you need to eat to keep your energy while you play."

"I have lots of energy." Elladan flashed a toothy grin at him.

Elrond raised an eyebrow; he knew his sons had tons of energy to sustain them. He sometimes found it hard to keep up with the constantly moving children. "Yes, but you will eat before you go outside." Placing the boy down onto his feet again, he gently pushed the boy towards the dining rooms entrance. "Go, dress and gather your brother."

Elladan pouted, but did as he was told. He wandered up the stairs, and entered his bedchamber slowly. His ada sure knew how to take the fun out of things. Opening the wardrobe in the corner of his room, he let out a startled yelp as a mass of blankets tumbled out onto his head. Heaving a large frustrated sigh, he kicked the blankets out of his way and pulled out a shirt and trousers, along with a heavy jerkin. Pulling out the last item he needed, were a pair of soft leather boots lined with fur from an animal of sorts. Tugging them onto his feet, and looking at his room, he darted out and wandered into his brothers chambers, where the bed in the center was still occupied.

Smiling, he made his way to the bed and shook his brother and sighed as Elrohir rolled over away from him. "Ro, ada wants us up now."

Elrohir moaned and rolled over to face him. "I'm sleepy."

"You have to get up now." Elladan placed his hands on his hips.

Elrohir frowned and shook his head. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes glazed. Once again, Elrohir rolled over onto his other side and curled up under the blankets more.

Elladan frowned and shrugged. "Suit yourself, but it snowed last night." He informed his brother who normally would sit upright and grin at him. This time however, Elrohir shrugged and ignored it.

Elladan felt his frown deepen and he crawled onto the bed. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am tired, go away." Elrohir snapped.

Elladan paused, but climbed off the bed after awhile and left the room. He was sure acting strange, Elladan thought to himself. Usually, he and Ro would barely be able to eat in their excitement and race out into the lightly fallen snow and play the day away. Today was different, and he continued to frown as he made his way back to the dining halls.

Everyone was seated at the table, talking merrily, and Elladan caught his father looking at him in question. Elladan shrugged and shook his head. Elrond frowned and waved Elladan over. Picking the boy up and placing him into his lap he asked him quietly.

"Where is Elrohir?"

Elladan pouted. "He said he was sleepy. Told me to go away."

Raising his eyebrows, Elrond shared a look with his wife before nodding to Elladan who still had tousled hair. "Go sit, we will eat and then see if your brother is awake."

After they ate their breakfast, Elrond, Celebrían, and Elladan walked up the stairs towards Elrohir's room. Elrond had silently hoped that his youngest son would waken and join them at breakfast, but he still did not make an appearance. They entered the dimly lit chamber and noticed the small form on the bed stir. Elrond smiled slightly and walked over to the bed, shaking Elrohir's shoulder gently.

Elrohir rolled over and told his brother to go away again, but opened his eyes when he heard his father chuckle. The small child swallowed. "Ada?"

"Yes, Elrohir. Now, why have you remained in bed so long?" Elrond asked brushing the childs hair back, noticing the flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. The boys forehead was warm, not hot, but definitely warmer then normal.

"I do not feel up to leaving my bed." Elrohir muttered.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling ill?"

Elrohir winced; he should have known he couldn't keep anything from his father. Slowly he nodded.

"I told you I had wanted to you to dress warmly yesterday did I not?" Elrond gently scolded. Elrohir nodded again. His wife placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him hard.

Elrond took the hint and stood. "What is it?"

"Elrond, elves do not get sick." Celebrían frowned.

Elrond shook his head. "Elves do not, I agree. However mortals do."

Celebrían's frown deepened.

"My love, the twins have some mortal blood in them, you know that."

"I do yes. But why have they never fallen to the mortal illnesses before?"

"Perhaps their mortal blood is building up an immunity to future illness. I remember many times, Elros and I had been ill. Sometimes violently. It is not a sign of weakness, only a reminder that their mortal blood still flows through their bodies."

Celebrían nodded, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

Elrond smiled. "Do not fear. He will be fine by the morning. His cold is small, and definitely nothing to fret over."

Elrond walked back over to the bed and gently brushed Elrohir's forehead. "You rest today. I will get something to help you feel a bit better."

Elrond closed the door behind him, after he had given his son a tonic to help him sleep. It was a mortal tonic that he had used before to help with men's illnesses, and also helped place antibodies in the body to aid in fighting a cold.

Elladan looked sad, as he sat on a small bench outside his door. Elrond sat down beside him. "You will have to go outside by yourself today." He began.

Elladan nodded. "Is he alright?"

Elrond nodded. "He will be fine, a small cold, nothing more. Tomorrow, if he is better you two can play." Elladan nodded again. "I would like you to dress warmly today. There is a cloak lined with fur in your wardrobe." He held up a hand as his son began to protest. "No, there will be no arguments. This is not a request, you will wear that cloak if you wish to play outside."

His eldest sighed but nodded. "I will have no one to play with."

Elrond shook his head. "I am certain that there will be other children playing in the snow today."

Elrond watched as Elladan wandered into his room to retrieve his cloak. When his son exited with it, he helped place it around his shoulders and clasped it around the neck. He turned his son around to face him and nodded satisfied.

The elf lord guided his son towards the front entrance, and stopped him briefly before allowing him outside. "If you start to feel even the slightest bit cold, I would like for you to return home. Do you understand?"

Elladan nodded.

"Alright." Elrond smiled. "Go have fun." He watched as Elladan wandered down the steps sadly. Shaking his head, he remembered when He had been confined to the bed when his brother had been allowed outside. Elrond had been frustrated.

It was sometime later, when Elrond checked on his youngest son. Elrohir was still sleeping, but his slight fever seemed to be fading. His elvish healing had definitely kicked in. He smiled despite himself. Their elven blood was stronger then their mortal blood and therefore came to the conclusion that any cold they would have would be diminished quickly. Standing, he exited the room and wandered down to his study.

He heard laughter outside when he approached his desk, and peered out the window. Elrond grinned. He noticed Figwit behind a tree, making balls of snow and packing them firmly. Off to the side Glorfindel stood shaking his head as Erestor looked around at the one who had pelted him with the frozen rain. The balrog slayer only shook his head shrugging when Erestor looked at him.

Elrond watched silently as Figwit pelted Erestor with another causing the elf to growl when he caught sight of the other. Giving a laugh Figwit tore out from behind the tree, leaving Glorfindel roaring with laughter.

Elrond shook his head and turned away from the window, seating himself into his chair. He rifled through the mass of letters, scrolls, and various books scattered over the top of his desk and sighed. Too long had he pushed aside the requests and updates on other villages. It was time to respond to the other towns, so he began writing and reading.

Elladan skipped over the snowdrifts. They were small, nothing exciting, but he was bored. It was no fun playing by himself. He wanted his brother to be outside with him. Sighing, he kicked at the snow unhappily. Silently, Elladan continued in his current direction, not really aware of time or anything else.

He fingered his cloak in annoyance. Elladan wasn't cold, so he didn't understand the need for it. Frowning, he glanced around him in excitement, there was no one around so who would notice if he took it off? With quick fingers, he unclasped the cloak and placed it on a small log. Freedom from the heavy thing, Elladan trudged through the snow, giggling as his feet slipped on a harder piece. Dropping to his knees, he brushed the snow aside to notice some ice under it. The little pond on his right wasn't frozen, but the little patch of ice under him was.

He stood up and stepped on the ice, feeling happy as his feet slipped again. Getting bored with skidding on the ice, Elladan walked away from it to the little pond. The edges were frozen, but the middle wasn't. He poked his finger into the frozen part of the water and it remained intact. He dug through the snow around him searching for a stone, and found one. Throwing it into the pond, he watched as the thinner pieces of ice broke away from the impact.

He knew water was dangerous in the first snowfall, the blue liquid being very cold, and not frozen. Elladan wondered when the pond would be frozen enough to wander out onto it. Sighing in frustration, Elladan stood and walked away from the pond. Kicking at the snow again, he made his way up a slight incline to his left. Looking down it, he tilted his head slightly thinking rapidly. Grinning with a sudden thought, Elladan ran back to the shed that had been built in the fall. Inside he knew there were boards placed together with the bottom covered in metal. Pulling at the heavy item, he pulled it with great effort up the incline, and sat down on it excited at having found a new thing to occupy his mind.

Kicking himself off the hill, he gave a loud whoop as he slid down the hill speedily. Flushed with elation, Elladan skidded to a stop at the bottom and pulled his sled up the hill again.

He was finally bored, with his sledding quiet a while later, and sat on the log where his cloak was, sighing, Elladan stood up and wandered off towards a small field. It lay near a patch of saplings that had been planted that summer, and they were still small seemingly happy to huddle together in their new life. He knelt beside a sapling and fingered it. It seemed the small twig shivered with its own excitement; he felt a grin spread across his face.

Sighing again, Elladan stood and raced through the field swinging his arms around twirling in circles. He tilted his head back closing his eyes as he did, happy that he could feel the cold air on his face. Elladan stopped spinning and tried to catch himself as he plunged to the ground dizzily. Giggling, despite himself, Elladan finally got his bearings and stood up. He noticed the sky turning dark, and he knew it was time to head home. Quickly racing back to the log that he had put his cloak on, he fingered it, and placed it back around his shoulders. Running down the path, Elladan slipped into the trees quickly. It was a short cut he and his brother had found that fall. As he ran, he realized how late it really was as the sky darkened even more. Wincing, he knew his parents would be upset at his long absence, and he hastened his run.

Carelessly he ran, jumping over branches, and rocks that had scattered the path, and his foot hit a hidden rock causing him to let out a startled yelp as he fell down in a heap. Pushing himself up, he got to his feet and felt a twinge in his ankle. Sighing, he ignored it and ran onward. It was not far now; he could see his fathers home in the distance. Elladan didn't realize how far he had wandered. Snow began to fall again and Elladan stopped looking upward smiling. The dark clouds above him caused his smile to fade however. They were dark menacing clouds, black and angry. Frowning, Elladan stopped. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Elladan ran even harder towards his fathers home, knowing that a storm was brewing, as the snow began to fall harder and thicker, flying aimlessly around him.

Elladan stopped as the snow flew up around him even harder, causing him to loose sight of his home. He started walking now, knowing that if he ran carelessly, he would get himself turned around in the flurry of snow, and could easily get lost. The child trudged slowly, remembering his fathers words, 'remain calm, keep your head low and listen for sounds around you.'

Elladan did just that. He slipped and fell a few times, and he shook his head, hearing voices in the distance. Grinning, he followed those voices knowing he was near his house. He lifted his head, and looked around seeing only a flurry of white. The sky had darkened even more, shedding everything around him in a deep grey. Breaking into a run once again, his ears perked listening to the dim voices. He slipped and fell heavily on a patch of hidden ice, growling, he stood up again and took a step. The snow beneath him suddenly gave way, and he pitched forward with a startled cry. His hands grasped at the snow trying to break his fall, but he plunged downward, and as he fell he felt his head crack against something, knocking him into a void of colours and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Awareness and Cold Dreams**

He shivered as he woke. Something wasn't right; he could feel it deep down in his heart. Moaning against the heat that radiated from his body, he shifted under his large blanket shivering still. It didn't make sense to him really. He couldn't understand how he was cold when he was sweating under the mound of blankets that were piled up on top of him. Rolling over, kicking off some of the covers, he turned his head as a howled noise caught his attention at the window.

It was dark, and the snow flew in all directions just outside his window. Actually there were designs that started to form on the glass. He watched in amazement as the frost spread designs on his window. Sighing, he turned his head away from them, and looked around his dimly lit room. There were a few candles lit within casting his room in an orange ambience, and the fire in his hearth roared heavily.

He was still cold however and this caused him to frown. Kicking more blankets off his body, he shivered again and pulled the last blanket back up under his chin. The bedroom was incredibly warm, there should be no way he was cold. But still, looking at his arm, there were ice bumps forming on his skin. Yet on his skin there was a sheen of sweat as well, and he growled softly in annoyance.

He shoved himself into a sitting position on his mattress and looked around him again. There were no signs of the wintery air leaking into his room, both his windows sealed tightly. Filmy curtains covered one of them while the other had its curtains thrown aside to allow some light into his room. He supposed from the day, but now it was dark out. His door opened, and revealed his father.

Frowning, he took in the weary expression and he opened his mouth to ask the question that now pushed its way to the front of his mind. "Where is Ella?"

Elrond furrowed his brows. "He is not in here with you?"

Elrohir shook his head worry clutching his heart suddenly. He shivered again and his father noticed this walking forward to check his forehead. Angrily, Elrohir backed away. Elrond paused and looked at his son hard. "Do you still feel ill?"

Shaking his head firmly, he wrapped his small arms around his shivering body.

Raising his brow in amusement, he smiled. "Let me check, you are shivering in a room filled with incredible warmth."

Sighing frustrated, Elrohir nodded allowing his fathers hand to cover his forehead. True to the young elf's words, there was no trace of the fever that had lingered on the boy earlier. Sitting beside his son, he rubbed his arms, glancing at the sweat and bumps on his skin.

"You do not have a fever, but still you shiver?"

"Where is Ella?" Elrohir whispered again, shrugging out of his fathers arms.

Elrond frown deepened. "I will go find him, lay back and rest." He instructed his son who glared at him in defiance. It wasn't the first time he had received such a look from either of his children, and it still brought on a bit of anger. Shaking his head firmly, he raised his eyebrow that silenced any protests that Elrohir might have said. His small face eased from its glare into one of compliance. Elrohir did continue to stare at him however in mock hurt.

Elrond slipped out of his sons room quickly, heading to the kitchens in hopes that the cook had seen his son earlier. Taking no time at all to descend the stairs towards the kitchen halls, Elrond made remarkably good time. Once at the kitchens he heard muffled voices within, and he opened the door.

All conversation came to a pause immediately at the site of the elf lord. The cook stood quickly, inclining her head in greeting. "Milord."

Elrond waved in dismissal and quickly questioned her. "Have you seen my son today?"

The cook tilted her head confused. Thinking rapidly, she shook her head. "Not since this morning, milord."

"So Elladan did not arrive to the kitchens for lunch or dinner?" Elrond asked pointedly.

"Nay, I thought he had dined with his brother in his chambers." She responded.

Nodding once, Elrond turned and left the kitchens and caught sight of Erestor in the hall. He called out to the dark haired elf, who turned in surprise. "Elrond?"

"Have you seen Elladan today?" Elrond asked quickly. He was barely able to remain still for the answer.

Erestor shook his head quickly. "Not since this morning, no."

Growling in frustration, Elrond hasted to the balrog slayers chambers, leaving Erestor standing there confused.

Glorfindel sighed shaking his head firmly at the other elf who stood in his sitting room. The elf scowled with his arms crossed over his chest, angrily. "I will not hear anymore, Maron." Glorfindel sat down with a thump. They had been arguing about the riots that had erupted in a small town outside the valley.

Maron shook his head, his braided hair flying in all directions. "They are killing the trees, poisoning the water, and killing animals that have done no harm. Fighting amongst themselves, not to mention in front of innocent children who should not witness such harsh tirades. This madness must stop."

"I agree with you, but now is not the time to go rushing into the town. If you haven't noticed, there is a storm outside." Glorfindel waved his hand nonchalantly to the window.

Maron scowled again, but nodded his head. He was about to sit down when a knock at the door caused them to glance at each other curiously. "Enter." Glorfindel sighed. He stood up however when Elrond's shadow appeared, looking stressed. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Elladan at all today?" The elf lord asked looking at the two elves in side.

Glorfindel nodded. "I saw him earlier, before lunch I suppose." The golden haired elf glanced over at his foster son who only shook his head.

"Do you remember where you saw him?" Elrond asked somewhat impatiently.

Nodding again. "I saw him in the field, right outside the courtyard. Why?"

"My son did not appear for lunch, nor for dinner, Elrohir has not seen him and I have not either." Elrond blurted out quickly, intending to turn and walk away.

Maron stepped forward. "You believe him to be still outside?"

Elrond nodded hesitantly.

Maron only shook his head. Glorfindel pursed his lips. "Well let us go locate this wayward elfling."

Maron sighed and shook his head again. "Out there?" He asked in wonder.

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes out there."

"You do realize that not moments before, you were informing me of a storm." Maron pointed out.

"Now going out in it bothers you?" Glorfindel snapped in retaliation.

Shaking his head firmly, he stated. "In a storm such as this, tracking is impossible. Fresh fallen snow will cover whatever tracks may have littered the ground."

Glorfindel walked up to Maron placing his hand on the elf's shoulder. "You are the best tracker we have, whether it be in snow or mud. Can you find the tracks?"

Maron hesitated, and slowly nodded. "I can if we can locate where he was."

Without another word, the three elves exited the balrog slayers chambers and made their way down the halls.

He felt cold and wet all over. Groaning, his head hurt too. Opening his eyes, which proved to be harder then he remembered, he noticed a layer of white all around him. He was currently on his stomach, face planted into the cold snow. Rolling over onto his back, he whimpered at the rush of pain that ran through his head. Closing his eyes against the pain, he lay there shivering uncontrollably. He was now glad that his father had ordered him to wear the extra cloak, although now it was doing everything but keep him warm.

Turning his head to the side, he saw red mixed in with the white snow. Licking his lips, Elladan lifted his hand and placed it on his head looking for the cut. He couldn't find it, and lowered his hand, shivering again. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift off into an oblivious darkness where pain wouldn't be able to follow him.

Elrohir sat upright in his bed. Frowning, he looked around in the dim room, and crawled out of his bed quickly. He knew his brother was nowhere nearby, and so determined, Elrohir decided to perform his own search. The small elf shed himself of his bedclothes and quickly dressed into a pair of warm pants, a tunic, a large over coat and his warm cloak. Placing his boots on his feet, Elrohir slipped from the room quickly.

Rushing down the stairs, Elrohir made his way to the front doors and pushed them open. A blast of cold freezing air met him head on, causing him to stumble back surprised. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the swirling snow, and made his way down the steps into the courtyard. Glancing around him in fear, he had no idea which way to go. The flurry of snow whirling around him did not help matters either.

Swallowing his fear, he stepped forward, following the footsteps that were quickly disappearing in the falling snow. They were large, and there were six prints. Not sure of whose they were, Elrohir followed them slowly.

His heart fluttered in his chest, but he knew his brother was out here somewhere. Without a doubt, he nodded. The wind flipped his cloak upward, a sudden blast of freezing air running up into his tunic causing him to shiver. His breath came out of his mouth in a mist of air, and his eyelashes started to freeze. Only able to take a few steps more, Elrohir's teeth started chattering, and he knew it was definitely too cold to be out in the weather.

He felt like crying, but he knew that if he did his tears would freeze as well, and he only wanted to find Elladan. Shaking his head, he pulled his hood over his head, pulling his cloak around his small frame tightly, his legs already numb from the cold. Taking one wobbly step after another. He came to the edge of the courtyard, and looked behind him. Startled, his house was no longer in sight behind the flurry of snow. Swallowing the fear that rushed into his head. His only hope now was to find his brother and who ever else was out in the storm. Elrohir wasn't lost or anything, he knew that, but he was also disorientated with how cold he felt, and that his brother was nowhere near him.

Sighing, he trudged through the snow, and continued to follow the now almost disappeared footprints. He was going to be in a lot of trouble if his father ever found out he left the confines of his room, and going outside in the horrible snowstorm. Taking a deep breath for courage, he continued onward.

Maron knelt beside an over turned log, they had been walking for close to an hour, the new snow covered over turned snow from earlier in the day. His fingers traced the outline of small prints and nodded in Elrond's direction. "He was here, earlier, sat in this very spot."

"Can you track his steps from here?" Elrond called over the howl of the wind, a bunch of snow decided then to fly upward and fill the elf lords mouth, causing him to sputter.

Glorfindel smirked. Shaking his head at the sight, he looked down at his foster son who stood looking around carefully. "Do you see any more prints?" His voice was also loud above the storm.

Maron nodded hesitantly at first. His eyes turned to the pool on his left and his eyes widened as he caught sight of footprints near it. "Your son wouldn't go onto the ice would he?" He asked, eyes narrowed blocking the snow from hitting them.

Elrond shook his head quickly. "No, he knows better then that. I told him the dangers." Fear however clutched his heart, perhaps his son had not thought before hand.

The wind around them grew in intensity, causing the snow to flurry around harder. More snow fell from the sky, giving their visual distance limited space.

Maron nodded, and turned away from the pool, and allowed his eyes to follow the direction of the footprints. They were faint, and now were getting fainter as the snow fell harder. Growling in frustration, he walked over to the newly planted saplings only eight feet away. The child had been here too. Maron mused to himself. Standing upright, he was almost blown off his feet as a gust of wind stirred up suddenly. Planting his feet firmly, he felt himself shiver. Frowning, Maron drew his cloak around his shoulders and scowled at the weather. "We must hurry if we are to continue our search. The weather only grows worse, and I highly doubt will lesson to aid our task at hand." Maron called out to the other two elves that were searching the ground by the log.

They did not look up and Maron frowned. His words must have been lost on the wind. Stalking up to the two elves, he knelt down beside them placing his hand on their shoulders. "We must go." He shouted.

Elrond and Glorfindel both nodded, and stood up following Maron slowly as he searched the ground for signs of passage. The night was growing darker, and the snow was falling harder. It was definitely proving to be harder then they thought to outwit the weather, and things were only getting worse as the minutes rolled by.


End file.
